


The sheriff and his deputy

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sheriff and his deputy

Title: The sheriff and his deputy  
Author: basaltgrrl  
Characters: sam, gene, harry wolfe  
Rating: white cortina  
Summary: Just what it says on the tin

 

The sheriff and his deputy, circa 1965  
  
The sheriff and his deputy, circa 1973  
  



End file.
